essencefandomcom-20200214-history
Wig
Dokebi Wig 1 * Add a 30% chance of auto casting First Aid on the user when the user receives Physical Damage. * Increase resistance to Neutral Property attacks by 1%. Fantastic Wig, Happy Wig, Marvelous Wig, Shiny Wig * Increases Movement Speed when equipped. * DEF + 4 * Enables use of Level 1 Hiding. Quest Guide 1. Go to Hugel (@go 22) and enter the Clown Academy at (83, 181) 2. Go upstairs and talk to Mirabelle 3. She will ask you to take a quiz. Depending on the outcome of your quiz, you will be making one of the five different wigs. Note: You can only make one wig per character. Wigs Fantastic Wig * Wig x 5 (Myst 5%) * Coal x 100 (Skeleton Worker 100%, Golem 100%) * Scarlet Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * Black Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * White Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * Red Chile x 25 (Kraben 100%) * White Mask x 25 (Isilla 100%, Vanberk 100%) * 200,000 Zeny 1. Choose the first option for all the quiz questions. 2. Go to Hugel (175,146) and talk to Seraphina the clown. 3. Give him the items. Happy Wig * Wig x 5 (Myst 5%) * Green Live x 110 (Tri Joint 80%, Mantis 55%) * White Herbs x 111 (Clock 100%, Stem Worm 100%) * Forbidden Red Candle x 1 (Injustice 1%) * Scarlet Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * Darkgreen Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * White Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * 200,000 Zeny 1. Choose the second option for all the quiz questions. 2. Go to Hugel (82, 155) and talk to Eric the clown. 3. Give him the items. Dokebi Wig 1 * Wig x 5 (Myst 5%) * Crystal Blue x 111 (Aquaring 100%, Snowier 50%) * Yellow Spice x 50 (Payon Culinary Institute) * Red Spice x 50 (Payon Culinary Institute) * Scarlet Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * Cobaltblue Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * White Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * Lemon Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * 200,000 Zeny 1. Choose the third option for all the quiz questions. 2. Go to Hugel (102, 39) and talk to Flight the clown. 3. Give him the items. Marvelous Wig * Wig x 5 (Myst 5%) * Honey Grape Juice x 25 (Level 1 cooking) * Apple Juice x 50 (Tool Dealer) * Sweet Milk x 25 (Savage Babe 20%) * Scarlet Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * Violet Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * White Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * 200,000 Zeny 1. Choose the fourth option for all the quiz questions. 2. Go to Hugel (126, 159) and talk to Wyat the clown. 3. Give him the items. Shiny Wig * Wig x 5 (Myst 5%) * Orange x 200 (Peco Peco 100%, Desert Wolf Baby 100%) * Lemon x 200 (Leaf Cat 100%, Majoruros 100%) * Gold x 1 (Am Mut 2.5%, Leib Olmai 2.5%) * Scarlet Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * Orange Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * Lemon Dyestuff x 3 (Giftbox, Dyestuff Quest) * 200,000 Zeny 1. Choose the last option for all the quiz questions. 2. Go to Hugel (126, 114) and talk to Mansie the clown. 3. Give him the items. Category:Top Headgears Category:Quests Category:Items Category:Archived Category:Customs Category:Obtainable